The 8th Annual Fall Symposium of the Society for Basic Urologic Research (SBUR) will be held November 12-15, 1998 at the Black Point Inn in Prouts Neck, Maine. The purpose of the Fall Symposium is to provide a forum for established as well as young investigators to present, review and discuss recent research findings in basic and clinical urology research. The Symposium has been designed to foster the exchange of information and to help implement and extend the use of novel molecular and cell biological approaches to the study of normal and abnormal conditions of urological systems, including disease states, development, and function. The 8th Fall Symposium is organized to provide a broadly based symposium comprised of six themes designed to cover fundamental biology and underlying mechanisms that impact on the entire field of urological research. The themes selected for this year's Fall Symposium include: 1) Developmental and Epithelial Cell Biology; 2) Neurobiology of The Genitourinary System; 3) Cellular Interactions in Inflammation and 4) The Genetics of Carcinogenesis and Progression of Urologic Cancers. All participants will have the opportunity to submit abstracts, which will be evaluated for presentation at thematic podium sessions or as poster discussion sessions. Poster sessions will be held as independent events to foster productive exchange by all participants. An important part of this meeting is the inclusion of keynote Guest Speakers chosen for their scientific expertise in areas linked to Symposium themes but who do not work directly on Urological problems. Their participation adds alternate perspectives to the field and aids in providing an infusion of novel approaches to questions in urologic research. Funding is requested to support travel and lodging expenses for senior investigators not directly involved in urological research and to also provide funding for travel and lodging expenses for young investigators. This financial support will assure that both of these essential groups will be able to participate in this symposium and also will foster an important cross-fertilization among all participating investigators who are involved in a wide spectrum of research in basic and clinical urology.